1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a removable device and a method, and more particularly, to a removable device with ESD protection when inserting into a receptacle and a method for establish ESD protection on the removable device.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Electronic devices have been designed to have extensive applications by connecting/incorporating to another electronic device. Examples such as external devices, portable devices, or hub devices are provided with a multitude of connecting ports as an access end with another device, either as a host device or as a client device.
Under normal circumstances, some electrostatic charge can develop on the conductive housing which may lead to Electrostatic discharge (ESD) issues. ESD is a discharge of transient charge that may develop on a conductive housing or on a body that is in electrical contact with the housing, causing the housing to be at higher electrical potential with respect to ground requiring a ground path to discharge. Hence many electrical/electronic systems are furnished with ESD protection circuits. These circuits prevent an unwanted transient charge that may develop on a conductive housing from jumping onto sensitive components within the electronic devices and hence prevent the damage or failure of electronic devices. One way to design for ESD protection is to provide a ground path to chassis (PC) ground via a metal shell of a connector.
It is also a trend for miniaturization for electronic devices/removable devices, primarily USB pen drives, which brings about connectors without the metal shell surrounding thereto of an USB pen drive. By using simply a plastic carrier on which signal pins are disposed, the connector of such USB pen drive has reduced dimension. However, the ESD issues still need to be taken care.